beardzerkersfandomcom-20200214-history
Serran
Serran is a kawaii catgirl with anime magic. She sits inside watching porn and playing video games all night, but still manages to go to school during day, somehow. The Count insists that she is absolutely not his ghoul, and that although this would explain her never tiring (and generally ghoulish behavior altogether), it is simply not true. Serran was originally a guy, but then fucked up a simple fireball spell so bad she turned herself into a woman. Luckily, she also had a magical clone of herself who was still a man, who she would send to school for her so she could spend more time on the internet. However, that clone was killed on the first of January, 2017. Origin Hailing from the cold, harsh wastes of Norway, Serran was a pretty chill dude whose parents were kinda dicks. He soon found himself lured in by the powers of Metal, and as one thing led to another, he accidentally took part in a mass ritual suicide that was supposed to make a local cult leader into Satan. Serran was just looking for the bathrooms when he accidentally stumbled into the room, tripped, and pushed the cult leader over right as he was about to receive all the powers of hell. Although it was not his original intention, Serran was pretty okay with his new role, and enjoyed wasting his ninth level spells on killing level one farmers. However, as time passed, multiple lawsuits were made against him (several imps claimed he had overworked them, including Wolf), and faced with several charges of sexual harassment against various succubi, he decided to slice it and go on a holiday back to earth, where he gave up his powers to Fanta. Many things happened between Serran and Fanta, but that story does not belong here. What's important is that he still retained some hellish magicks, even after stepping down from his role as the devil. This magic was wild and unpredictable, however, and so, whilst on an adventure with some of the other 'zerkers, he magically turned himself into a woman by accident. He then struggled with gender issues for a long, long time, before finally realizing who he wanted to be all along. He then killed his male clone with a shaving razor, and turned full trap mode (except not really because I guess she has a vagoo?). He still has facial hair for some reason. This is the internet, someone is probably into that. Powers When she was still Satan (and still a dude), taking over after the Fanta Bottle, Serran had all the powers of Hell available at his beck and call. However, rather than do something productive with his powers, he usually just used them to torture people he doesn't like, and play with the succubi. Serran is a powerful chaos mage (which is just a fancy way of saying she's a mage with no idea what she's doing), and has become very skilled at exploding things. Unlike Khadgar's magic however, Serran's is unpredictable by nature, and has a tendency to go horribly, horribly wrong... It's rumored that she's a ghoul, sired by The Count after a friendly match of Magic: The Gathering. Although this would explain how she can keep going through day and night with seemingly no sleep, The Count himself denies this. He stated that "... and why would I ever want to control a gal associated with hell anyway, it's so warm and uncomfortable down there.". Regardless, Serran has ghoulish powers. Spooky. Trivia * Serran is this universe's Meow. * Serran and Odin-chan are noodle soulmates. * Serran currently owes Khadgar 42k dollars. * Serran once nuked an entire citadel with herself and her friends in it because she saw a tiny kobold and panicked. * Serran is The Wordsmith's stand. Gallery Serran2.png Meow2.png Meow3.png Uhu.png Category:Main Characters